InuHolidays Gift Fic Collection
by Dr. Abraxas
Summary: A collection of gif-fics written for the InuHolidays LJ community.
1. Ebbing

gift fic for Kira at InuHolidays

Summary: all Renkotsu wanted was a man - strong, hard - and willing to take and give equally!

* * *

**"Ebbing" by Abraxas (2009-05-24)**

He was mad, again, and Ren smiled. Sui was so drop-dead beautiful when struck with that fever. Even at his flaccid, domesticated state we was the kind of lover a man would have killed to obtain – devoted and eager to pleasure each and every inch of flesh. And yet the twisted and demented depths of his fetishism was not satisfied by a submissive. Ren wanted a man!

Strong. Hard. Willing to take and give equally.

The monk picked up a shard of mirror and gazed into it. Boredom and more than a little depression conspired to create the haggard face tiresomely reflected. The others, especially Mushin and his obnoxious, lecherous friend, were giving him grief about his appearance. A snarl flashed his face while he screamed _hypocrites_ within his head. Anyway, he needed to prepare – there would be a time to deal with the fools.

Ren swished the oil and spit it against a torch. A ball of fire exploded above his head and singed his hair. He applied a balm onto his face and repeated the firebending – now letting the flames tickle his face. Thus, with the aid of his art, he cleared his body of any trace of hair.

Again he gazed into the mirror. The smiling face of his true and naked self was revealed through a dusting of ash. A thorough scrub and all traces of that ceremony would be extinguished.

Sui – Sui! – his mad, crazed Sui spewing his rage like a Buddha of hell. And how he worshiped that living breathing god! Oh, the virility! That undying urge to pleasure matched only by the insatiable thirst of blood. It was like making love to a god of fire.

At last with a reason to live that shattered his melancholy, in the middle of the night, he snuck out of the temple and trekked toward the grotto. The hideout at the river at the base of a cliff. It was where he met Sui. Strange, he thought, perhaps the location was connected to whatever trauma formed impelled the beast within. But how could it be that such a serene corner of the world would have inspired such a change in a man?

The moon loomed like an eye above while below a figure sat atop a log with his feet in the water.

Ren brushed his hand against the shrubs and their rustle alerted the figure. Slowly he walked along the edge of the waters. The current lapping against the rocks lent the scene a heart-like rhythm, beating faster and faster, into a frenzy.

Sui reached for the monk's hand and brought it onto his lips. Aroused, he grasped the slim man's waist and dragged his body onto his face. Squeezing. Hugging. He felt his lover's hips with his hands while his cheek took notice of the monk's throbbing, aching bulge. Unable to resist he kneaded the flesh through the robes while looking up at the smiling bald figure.

Ren sat between Sui's legs. With his arms around the beast's waist he buried his face against his lover's chest. He reached below and grasped his lover's flesh. All the while he explored with his fingers he gazed outward. To the log and its green, dewy moss. To the water and its surface sparkling with starlight. He looked up – the moon seemed to hover above Sui's shoulders. There was a fragrant spark to the air that induced a shiver.

The crazed figure could not speak – coherently – at that state. Only his eyes betrayed emotion. It was enough to Ren. The moaning and groaning that accompanied the anticipation shining through Sui's eyes could not be denied. He hoped it would not come to that end so soon but their relationship was like the bloom of a flower – a flash of beauty. He knew as he exposed his lover to savor each and every touch as he rubbed.

Ren applied every bit of knowledge he possessed to extend the session. Stopping whenever the erection grew so intensely firm. Waiting as it softened while tugging his lover's thick and rigid sack. Kissing. Licking. Suckling. God, how he enjoyed the agony uttered through Sui's lips!

He started to rub again and smiled with pleasure as Sui's legs tensed. His toes curled. He grasped the log while his head thrashed back and his body shuddered. Ren tickled then massaged his tip with his palm. His lover begged for more and more, pleading through tears. He resumed his stroking. Under the frenzy of his grasp the beast's shaft seemed to lengthen and its tip swelled. A shiver mixed with a gasp announced the climax of the session. Globs of white splattered through Ren's fingers – he continued to rub the juices into the flesh against the giant's yelps and shudders so violent they threatened to hurl him into the water. But Sui would not relent.

He wanted to milk Sui to the last final drop!

And feeling his rigidity retreating through his fingers he knew with its passing that his mad, crazed Sui was ebbing away….

**(842)**


	2. Yes, Mrs Higurashi!

gift fic for Princess_Mir at InuHolidays

Summary: Mrs. Higurashi is at it again and poor Hojo suffers her dominating ways being objectified and all of that - or does he suffer? hmm....

* * *

"**Yes, Mrs. Higurashi!" by Abraxas (2009-06-30)**

"Come," the woman commanded.

The boy walked toward the voice. At the side of the pillows he stopped and she grasped his hands by his wrists. With a grunt – a wild, savage gesture – she unveiled what he nervously covered.

Hojo's equipment fit into the cup of Mrs. Higurashi's hands. Tiny. Soft. Yet a little rigid. The head was only partially covered. She yanked the foreskin and probed about its ridge. He squirmed in place but did not protest.

"What're you feeling?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"Um." He fidgeted more shocked by the stare than by the molestation. "Um – excited."

"You don't look it." She yanked the tip again and watched, bemused, as the shaft sputtered – little by little it lengthened. "Why's it doing that?"

"Because you're playing with it."

"So? What about my playing with it?"

"It makes it feel good!" he answered with a pained, whiney voice. "It makes me hard…."

"When I do that?" It was erect and gave a twitch when she grasped his sack and pulled it. "That?"

"Yes," he shivered. "More, please! More!"

"Why? Why do you want more, Hojo?"

"To cum," he blurted, "please, bad bad mother…."

"You feel it…that's why you're twitching?"

"Yes!" he shouted, squirming, while she yanked and slapped and pinched his swollen, leaky glans. "Let me cum…."

"Eager little boy." She grasped his shaft and it twitched out of her grasp. "OK, that's enough, get your shorts on and go."

Hojo gasped, blue-balled, and cried – "Yes, Mrs. Higurashi."

**(250)**


	3. The Smell of InuKag Makes Me Mucho Gay

gift fic for Roxotaku at InuHolidays

Summary: Inuyasha finds Kagome's secret girly diary where she's writing...fanfiction...about her Feudal Friends! gasp - what is she doing with handcuffs and why is she writing about mpreg? oh, poor poor Inuyasha :( he will not recover!

* * *

"**The Smell of Inu/Kag Makes Me Mucho Gay!" by Abraxas (2009-07-04)**

Inuyasha should have learned his lesson. Alas, like every other dog, the demon could not help but get into trouble. Kagome was away, again, and Miroku and Sango were busy doing the Miroku/Sango-thing. He would have gone to Koga's cave just to cause a bit of trouble…but it was such a lazy July afternoon.

So he opted to rummage through Kagome's stuff – Inuyasha! Don't you remember what happened last you poked into Kagome's stash? Indians. Cowboys. And gay ass poems!

Inuyasha tiptoed into the hut – there was Kagome's bag unfastened and begging to be trifled with!

Fingers fumbled through braziers and bottles of lotion. Pink and frilly (girly) things with kittens. Handcuffs with a note from Mrs. Higurashi.

"Hmm, a book, maybe…." He struggled against then gave into the temptation. He thumbed through the pages just in time to be caught by Kagome! "Oh, it's you."

"Inuyasha! What are you doing with my diary – er – book?"

"Hey, what's fanu…fikushun?"

_OMG_, she thought, _he found it._

"It's yours, right, it's in your handwriting."

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"And what's Koga x Inuyasha mpreg?"

Kagome was so red and hot steam hissed out of her pores. The jig was up – the curse of the Higurashi female sex overdrive was about to be exposed – sweetness and innocence would be pretence! _Mom, what would you do?_ She wondered.

"Why don't you read it?"

Inuyasha shrugged.

Five minutes later:

"OMFG – WTFH – what's your future doing to me? Oh,Kagome!"

He curled into a ball and cried.

**(250)**


	4. For The Taste of a Wolf

gift fic for Mythnlynx at InuHolidays

Summary: Ginta is tormented by Hakakku's inability to notice their love despite all of the rather overt touches.

* * *

**"For The Taste of a Wolf" by Abraxas (2009‑07‑07)**

Ginta wondered if Hakakku noticed.

The eyes tearing, gazing longingly. The legs and arms clinging tightly soaking up the warmth of bodies. And the fingers taking shyly stealing touches skin to skin.

The wolf howled within the prison of his mind as the image of the boy he loved refocused into view. The torment to be that intimate yet that distant it was too much to endure and though he stifled the thought yet there remained the echoes of a wish that wondered if it would have been a better kind of life to exist within a world denied his friend's touch.

To not know the taste of such fruit as Hakakku would have freed Ginta of the burden of the hunger!

Because was it not obvious that Hakakku did not notice? And in a million times a million lifetimes Hakakku could not notice! He worshiped the wolf with each and every breath. Their fur brushing together while sleeping. Their raw naked skin tumbling about at play. Their red hot blood intermingling out of the wounds of battle. It was like a virgin offering his body to his boy as sacrifice.

Ginta wept ‑ by the gods, what could be worse than love unnoticed?

"Ginta?" the voice asked out of the abyss. "What's wrong?"

He could not speak, words melted into yelps, language faded into a jumble of howl.

Hakakku wrapped arms about his shoulders and drew lips onto his lips.

"I love you, OK."

He smiled with the taste of Hakakku.

**(250)**


	5. Imagined

gift fic for princess_gemini at InuHolidays

Summary: Kohaku is haunted by the love he shared with Kagura the night they escaped.

* * *

**"Imagined" by Abraxas (2009-07-08)  
**  
Kohaku jumped. It was not unusual, to be aroused by nightmare, given everything. It had been ten years yet across lifetimes the memory of Naraku could not be forgotten!

He sat as starlight washed his face. He was alone, always and forever, despite intervention of family. He shared such a bond with that woman that any other relationship would have been futile.

Kohaku saw it a figure chained to the wall. Eyes shut. Lips twisted. Cheeks raw. He kissed the captive and without protest she allowed his smothering of her wounds with love. As if touch, flesh to flesh, was enough to undo torture.

He walked toward the window. The moon was above the trees. A glow, dulled by distance, illuminated its leaves. Then a breeze stirred. Then the forest rattled.

It was night when they fled into the sky. He sat atop her lap against her breast. The beating of a heart echoed where once a hard cold silence ruled. With it a new kind of affection emerged and returned his love. The memory of what followed, what fragments of it remained, melted into oceans of intimacy that overwhelmed his senses.

When he awoke she was gone and would not come back....

The wind seeped through the window and swept his hair. But he did not feel air rather a brush of lips against cheek. And just as soon as it started it ended as though it was only imagination.

"Kagura," he whispered, tears welling out of eyes.

**(250)**


	6. Against The Land of the Living

gift fic for chrome_dragon at InuHolidays

Summary: A picture of Inuyasha as he waited through the years Kagome was away

* * *

**"Against The Land of The Living" by Abraxas (2009-07-16)**

Inuyasha turned west as the last of the sun's red dull rays were swallowed by sea. Air, stirred by storm, brushed his face. His eyes shut against that grit. And, again, another day ended.

"Inuyasha," a voice called unnoticed.

A vigil resumed. Watching the water crash against the rocks. Gazing as the gray, eerie moon appeared. Looking at that carpet of forest beyond the beach. The shine of stars above were mirrored below by the lights within huts.

"Inuyasha - where are you?" the voice asked unanswered.

The demon did not completely abandon the world. Instead he maintained a distance. It was easier to deal with it free of the attachments of life. That way it seemed days melted into blur of time to soften loneliness.

The exile halted a fear that if he got too close again to the ever growing, ever changing world of humanity that she would be forgotten.

Suddenly Inuyasha was jolted by the tugging of his sleeve.

"Inuyasha...."

He was so lost he did not realize the girl was following.

She was the eldest of three and was already walking and talking. Sango was amazed at how quickly the children were growing. But Inuyasha knew all too well how time ravaged the living.

He sat the girl onto his lap and watched almost helpless as tiny little fingers ruffled through his hair.

A tear dropped but she did not notice it.

"Who do you wait for, Inuyasha?"

The creature only smiled and held the child closer.

**(250)**


	7. Ride Me, Sam Short Version

gift fic for Salome Wilde at InuHolidays

Summary: it's about Sam trying to express a very special and unique kind of love to Bee, a love he fears cannot be shared or reciprocated, between man and machine.

* * *

**"Ride Me, Sam – Short Version" by Abraxas (2009-07-20)**

Oh, god, to be cursed by love!

The autobot was the joy of the human's life. It did not matter, the differences between them, they were fast friends and drove everywhere together. Yes, to drive … what a way to feel that machine! Who would have noticed those loving, intimate touches? And if so it could have been excused - just a boy with his car.

To Sam it was love!

Getting out of the vehicle, he inhaled the warm, ocean air, soaked the view at the edge of the cliff. It was night. Smattering of stars crowding about the moon. Crashing of waves echoing across the mountains.

"Yeah, this is where guys took girls to dates."

"To dates?"

Sam sat at the rim of the cliff by the grille of the car behind.

If only the gulf between them could be breached….

"Bee, you know what a date is, right?"

Sam looked aside just as the autobot tenderly -gently - squeezed his shoulder. Bumblebee was transformed and it was gorgeous! The outlines that  
suggested a body were sleek and clean like a god's. A giant, metal god.

Sam smirked. Bumblebee was so much more than car.

"Sam - I know."

"Bee...you know?"

The machine stroked the back of the teenager's head as if petting.

"I want to pleasure you, Bee, show you that I – I - how do I?"

Sam leaned against Bumblebee's side. The giant's face brushed Sam's cheek. Sounds, like hums of engines, whispered: "Ride me, Sam."

**(250)**


	8. Dirty, Dirty Blood Dog

gift fic for shadowsvixen at InuHolidays

Summary: The smell of Kagome's menstral blood brings out the demon inside Inuyasha.

* * *

  
**"Dirty, Dirty Blood Dog" by Abraxas (2009-07-16)**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped overwhelmed by torrents of orgasms.

It could not be mistaken. Deep within the girl the demon found a treasure and its touch burst a floodgate of sensation. A warmth spreading, coating - lubricating.

Inuyasha gazed into Kagome's eyes between moments of furry. He looked away unwilling to scare the girl with a flash of the demon. He wanted to enjoy every last drop of that delicacy brewing within her body - her gift she could not fathom he enjoyed so.

She always judged him virginal but he was far, far too dirty....

They were a pair of bodies, naked and intertwined, thrusting, grinding. Although the eyes were shut the marks across the flesh could not be hidden. And her fingers stroked his lines unaware of their meaning.

"Oh, god, turn into a beast, Inuyasha!"

Feeling his shaft throb, his tip swell, he raged.

Like a dog trained by a trick, years of playing with undergarments led to a peculiar kind of fetish. The blood of the month! The thought of it revived the demon. And to taste it fresh - it was too much.

Coming nearer and nearer, he buried his face between her breasts, letting his hips thrust as if endowed by a drive of its own. The moment was surging and impending a frenzied, crazed eruption of spasm. Spurred by the tension - and that blood - he thought he was going to explode then screamed as controlled slipped.

Inuyasha gazed up at Kagome melting into a sea of red.

**(250)**


	9. My Bitch

gift fic for xgrenade at InuHolidays

Summary: Just a hot, sexy quickie with Hojo and Koga.

* * *

**"My Bitch!" by Abraxas (2009-07-16)**

Hojo reached up into that sweaty hot realm between Koga's legs and found a treasure of sensations. A sack, tight and rigid, with two round gonads. A shaft, thick and rigid, pulsating with life. A tip, exposed through a rim of skin, leaking already a warm salty tear.

The human squeezed the demon's sensitive little head and reveled with pleasure as male's involuntary reactions. The throb that hardened the shaft. The shiver that rattled the body. And the yelp, cut short by a kiss, uttered through rabid, curled lips. The boy peeled back the hood of flesh and rubbed the rim of head while the wolf stomped and puffed.

Koga grasped Hojo's ass and pressed their bodies together. He lunged toward then planted his lips against the human's neck, tickling and teasing that flesh with the tips of his canines. As the rhythm stroking his shaft boiled the seed out of his sack, he tightened his grasp and grinned with wild, frenzied faces.

Hojo other free hand gripped Koga's long black hair and yanked the head. The wolf grunted through clenched teeth. As his neck arched his head back he seemed to be trapped as if caged just by the boy's hands. Only the vocalizations offered resistance.

"My bitch!" the human shouted while assaulting the demon's neck with his lips.

"Cuming! Cuming!" Koga exclaimed, through jumbled syllables, with a growl twitching against Hojo.

The boy's hand was smeared by the wolf's sticky, hot seed.

Hojo, cradling Koga, licked his fingers.

**(250)**


	10. You Know What I Want!

to those of you wondering, aghast, why am I writing all that fluff, do not fret! the long, fandomical nightmare returns with a vengeance. I wrote this for the mother of my ebabies and thus it is premium, high-grade sick & perverted shit. it's AU. it's guro! it's...genital mutilation on-demand. it's double my word-limit because once it started it could not be stopped until every last ounce of wrongness was squeezed out of it. things are done and said in this ficlet that will follow you for all time! you have been warned :D

gift fic for nastygakusei at InuHolidays

Summary: Inuyasha webcams with a goth!Kagome; she pleasures herself while watching him...doing what she wants him to do.... guro warning! sick and perverted alert. 50% extra disturbing dialogue XD

* * *

**"You Know What I Want!" by Abraxas (2009-07-31)**

Inuyasha plugged the web cam into a USB port. Its little green light flashed and a window popped to display the image. It was like gazing into a mirror. Amber eyes meeting amber eyes. A smile, wicked and corrupt, suggesting what he wanted to do with it.

He placed that device atop the tray in front of a keyboard. He adjusted its line of sight to show the tent between his legs. And - he unsheathed a blade and set it beside the computer.

The IM announced 'littlemissymiko' was available - he clicked.

"Hi," he typed.

The girl was typing a reply and already his pants twitched with anticipation.

"Hey, you! How you doing?" she asked.

"Great. Got the web cam like you wanted," he said.

"Awesome - let me see?"

He clicked the 'video' link. She accepted the invitation. Another window displayed the black-nailed and black-haired miko.

"LOL where is it?" she teased.

Oops, he thought, and quickly fumbled wildly with his pants. His cock was long and hard and did not come out so easy. She was giggling at the sight of his hands poking and jostling the meat through the fly. At last it was free and it stuck vertically straight up.

"Sweet! Oh, it's so sweet - I wanna play with it!"

"LOL wish you could be!"

It twitched a little and leaked a tear of precum.

"OK, you know what I want...."

The miko brought the camera up her skirt to display her vagina.

The hanyou gasped and grasped his cock with his left hand, his knife with his right hand. Without prompt he brought the blade onto his flesh and sliced across its length - blood oozed into a puddle at the base under his sack.

Meanwhile she rubbed a finger against her very visible and very sensitive clit.

"Oh, give it to me, give it to me, you know what I want!" she typed frantically.

Inuyasha bit his lip as his knife formed a webwork of red, wet and sticky red, along the slope of his tip. A rent ripped into the length of his shaft. Blood dribbled - it did not shoot. Watching the girl fingering her clit. Watching the run of fluid ooze between her wet, pink lips. It urged the mutilation that inch by inch spurred orgasm.

"Oh, god, 'yasha, it's so beautiful!" she gushed at the image of the cock transmitted through IM. Scarcely recognizable as anything human, rather, it was like a dish of flesh splayed and shredded beyond recognition. "I want to eat your cock-sushi! I want to smear it all over my pussy lips! I want to shove it up my ass and fart you. Oh, god, god, god, oh, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum! Cum!"

Water splashed out of the miko's swollen, reddish cunt and knocked the camera off the seat.

The blade slipped out of Inuyasha's grip as orgasm coursed through his body - and out of the gashes of his organ.

"WOW!" he typed and collapsed.

**(500)**


	11. Cars Better Than Girls

gift fic for Saraste_Impi at InuHolidays

Summary: This is what happens when Miroku's breath is taken away...by a certain yellow and black Camaro.

* * *

**"Cars Better Than Girls" by Abraxas (2009-07-31)**

Miroku did not remember feeling that way about a car. About a woman - yes - many, many times. Way too many times.

He stopped and stared at the Camaro. His jaw dropped. No woman could be that...perfect! God.... Its sleek, racing lines. Its timeless curves. Its buffed yellow and black paint.

If it were a woman he would have grabbed its ass - what to do when the object of affection was a vehicle?

"Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me?"

Miroku was startled by the intrusion. It was a song, played through the radio, out of the car. Was someone inside? Was someone watching, knowing what he was thinking? Impossible...yet, he admitted, it was so, so appropriate.

"Yes," he confessed as though tortured by Inquisition. "God you are hot!"

Passing by its trunk he patted its tail. And let his hand, his fingers, linger. Rubbing and leaving a trail of sweat. Metal to flesh...the contact was electric....

There was no slap! No offense of any violent kind. Again he petted the rear of the vehicle. Something rumbled within its chassis. Could it be - that it liked such contact?

Impossible! It was only a Camaro. A sweet, gorgeous Camaro. Begging to be ridden everywhere.

"What are you doing?" asked Sango.

"Nothing...I wasn't...nothing."

"You look guilty of something...anyway, let's go. Stop touching that car's ass. It doesn't belong to you!"

"Yes, dear...."

Miroku sighed - cars were always better than girls!

**(250)**


	12. Tell Me Your Secret!

gift fic for Aleabeth at InuHolidays

Summary: Jaken discovers Sesshoumaru shameful fetish secret!

* * *

**"Tell Me Your Secret!" by Abraxas (2009-07-31)**

Only Jaken knew of Sesshoumaru's little, dirty secret. It was a knowledge the youkai dreaded and wished forgotten. If only the image of what that great dog demon unveiled were not tattooed into memory! It could not be wiped away.

Instead Jaken pretended it did not happen. Yes, denial, that timeless method of coping. He lived oblivious. To sounds. To sights. Ignored! And it was effective except when it needed laundry. And when it asked to be mended. It was impossible to deny the outfit when he clutched it.

Oh, why was Sesshoumaru cursed with that...fetish?

That night, god, it had to be that night. He relived it again and again within realms of nightmares. He heard a sound coming out of Sesshoumaru's bedroom. It was a voice, gruff and familiar, and it cursed with a filthy, dirty tongue. Coming closer and closer, the light inside casting a shadow across his face, he recognized what it was.

"Inuyasha!" he exploded. "Lord Sesshoumaru, what is HE doing here?" he yelled, asked while storming into that bedroom. "Lord Sesshoumaru?"

If only he died right then and there, alas, Sesshoumaru - with his hands gliding up and down along his flesh - was too aroused to notice Jaken.

It was not Inuyasha! It was Sesshoumaru dressed like Inuyasha! With the fire-rat red robes. With the fuzzy, doggie ears. White long hair unkept.

And the truth could not be denied - the great dog demon only climaxed when he pretended to be the hanyou!

**(250)**


	13. Creature Of The Night

gift fic for Kira at InuHolidays

Summary: AU/AR with Ban/Jak; Jakotsu 'recruits' Bankotsu into a new and different world of the night.

* * *

**"Creature Of The Night" by Abraxas (2009-08-06)  
**  
A knock - Bankotsu looked - it was Jakotsu at the window.

"Hey," the goth said, "mind if I come in?"

Bankotsu helped Jakotsu inside. Odd that his friend did not use a door. But it was midnight and everyone would be suspicious....

"Tired?" he frowned.

"Yeah," he confessed.

"Aw!" Jakotsu yanked Bankotsu's ponytails. "Let's snuggle."

The boy chuckled.

Bankotsu used to get upset with guys getting touchy-feely. That changed, though, that night at the cove he met Jakotsu. Teasing. Hugging. Kissing. It was little by little yet he enjoyed the quirks.

"I need to tell you something."

Bankotsu was about to seak when Jakotsu reached into his shorts and exposed his penis.

"God!" he gushed. "It's so beautiful, mmmm, mmmm!"

With a squeeze, a touch honed by years of practice, it swung erect instantly.

Jakotsu rammed it into his throat. Then, sucking with the force of a vacuum, he withdrew it inch by inch. With a pop the head swelled out of his lips.

Bankotsu shuddered - he grasped the mattress, squirming and bracing against another onslaught.

Jakotsu laughed as Bankotsu shot a load. It was the volume of ten, rapid orgasms that squirted out of the tip. He lapped the juices and milked to the last drop.  
He dried his lips against his friend's. Pale. Cold. The boy was asleep. Yet he continued.

"Soon you'll forget about this world. Soon you'll join me. A creature of the night, forever, we'll feast off cocks that are to die for! Oh, Bankotsu!"  
**  
(250)**


	14. Happy, Happy Alone Time

gift fic for Nomdeplume13 at InuHolidays

Summary: It's all about Miroku's crush on highschool jock Sesshoumaru - and the lengths he'll go to to get his perverted rocks off while Sesshy seems to be oblivous!

* * *

**"Happy, Happy Alone Time" by Abraxas (2009-08-07)**

Miroku sneaked into a stall. He sat, a text spread over his lap, pretending everything was OK. But nothing was OK! Sick. Perverted. It was the boy's happy, happy alone time.

The habit started by accident. He had been hiding inside of that stall since it happened. And since it happened the appointments were always reciprocated. The 'meetings' went off without a hitch. Like clockwork.

Sesshoumaru was a jock - his schedule was timed to the minute.

Oh! That hair. That face. A body that defied the rigors of sport. Wresting with its gauging. God, the sight of that perfection atop the mat inspired many wet awakenings....

Miroku always feared a friendship could not exist - until that accident revealed a universe of possibilities.

OMG - Sesshoumaru - entered the bathroom!

Miroku peeked through the gaps of the stall. He watched a hand reach into a fly and yank. A stream of yellow followed. He tracked it up to a tiny, soft tip.

Miroku gasped.

The shaft started to grow. The stream ebbed and trickled as the cock expanded. It transformed into a raging, hard length that dwarfed the hand that held it.

Miroku dug into his shorts, rubbing, kneading. He did not dream of seeing that. Fate could not be tempted with the wish of seeing it in front of his face.

Miroku just wanted to gaze at Sesshoumaru's flaccid little treat - instead he stared right into a god!

Sesshoumaru shook it and zipped.

"Pervert," the jock mumbled, smiled and left the bathroom.

**(250)**


	15. Kagome! I'm Going To Like The Future!

gift fic for fenrix_fox at InuHolidays

Summary: Kagome sends Koga to a special anime con while she's taking a test; hilarity ensues.

* * *

**"Kagome! I'm Going To Like The Future!" by Abraxas (2009-08-08)**

Koga did not know what a MangAniCon was except its ad promised a day full of excitement.

The wolf went dressed with pelt and armor and weapon. Kagome said he would be 'at home' and that was a plus. Indeed, the demon was surprised by the crowd, the people were not afraid. They were fascinated with his fangs, his ears - his tail. He was like a celebrity - everybody wanted a picture.

"Keh," he mocked, "I bet Inuyasha can't draw a crowd like that!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a jerk started to complain about his outfit and went on and on about the details that were wrong. The fanboy got a little too close and yanked his tail. He growled and the idiot answered with a very bad smell then fainted.

"Must have been a fan of Inuyasha's," he exclaimed and the crowd laughed.

Everything was going OK until he stumbled into the Inuyasha fanfiction and fanart exhibition. He was shocked by the numbers dressed like Inuyasha and Kagome.

There were plushies, figurines, journals - with their images - and then it got weird!

A hairless, monk-like foreigner was speaking through a translator about a few dolls. The guy held up two: Koga and Inuyasha. In front of everyone he disrobed the figures.

Koga's jaw dropped - his counterpart was...proportionally correct.

"Hm, think I'm gonna like this future!"

The wolf could have been traumatized, instead, with all of the girls looking, he felt...proud.

Especially because Inuyasha's doll was so so small!

**(250)**


	16. Just Inuyasha And Kagome In A Cave

gift fic for slycats at InuHolidays and entry #09, hideaway at citrus_taste

Summary: just what the title says - it verges on virginal since it's a first time encounter - but it's a mellow sort of tale.

* * *

**"Just Inuyasha And Kagome In A Cave" by Abraxas (2009-08-15)**

Kagome followed Inuyasha into a cave. It was a stormy, wintry night and that shelter proved to be a relief. And they were alone, perhaps, the first time after a long time.

The girl snuggled against the demon while he pouted. He was used to it and did not protest beyond a few 'keh's. She was thrilled, though, when he draped his arm about her shoulder. It was the closest they came to pulling a move....

Kagome sighed. Inuyasha was just too shy when it came to intimacy. She gathered he required a bit of coaxing. She waited a minute, while he squeezed and rubbed the side of her body, she dropped a hand onto his lap. She buried her fingers into the folds of his hakama.

Kagome's breath raced out of her body - her heart pounded both at the boldness of her action and the fear of his reaction.

At first he did not notice. Gradually, as that exploration of continued, he looked. Then he grunted and his body shook from head to toe. He did not whisk away her hand. Instead, he spread his legs and watched as she resumed her fumbling about his crotch.

At last she felt it. It was rigid. She smiled, tracing its length from tip to base, from side to side.

She covered its soft, knobby tip with her palm and it twitched.

He whined like a pup into her ear and begged for more and more of that petting. She obliged - she rubbed through the layers of fabric.

He wrapped his arms about her waist and gave a hug. He kissed her lips, lightly, gasping and reddening under the power of her touch.

Inuyasha fumbled with his pants. He revealed his demonhood in front of Kagome. He was pointing up, his tip partly covered by skin, his slit crying a little tear of dew. It was long enough that it took her two hands to cover it. And it was wide enough that her fingers could not wrap around it.

For endless, breathless moments she studied it, noting the textures of its skin, the bulges of its veins, the ridge running like a seam along its back. The flesh that hooded its head and the shape of its glans beneath - she wanted to commit into memory all of the demon's dirty, little features.

She rubbed his shaft. He manipulated her fingers about his head, then, holding her hand within his hand, she showed her how to work the cock.

He thrashed, spreading restless legs and gasping shallow breaths. She felt his length twitch and swell with those bursts of pleasure.

Inuyasha tensed and shuddered with Kagome's rhythm. Suddenly, he jerked, as if shocked. He did not say to stop and she did not. He whined again, begging her to go faster and faster, looking as if he were on the verge of tears. He bit his lip and held onto her waist and, while they looked into their eyes, he spasmed uncontrollably.

She was shocked but did not notice the wetness of her hand until it was too late. She looked to see a trail of juices ooze out of his slit and streak about her fingers. The rest of his ejaculation pooled between his legs.

They spent the rest of the night quiet and alone, leaning into each other's warmth, enjoying a very cozy sleep.

**(564)**


	17. Bad Mother

gift fic for browneyedmami at InuHolidays and entry #15, dominatrix at citrus_taste

Summary: Mrs. Higurashi forces Hojo to strip and masturbate to orgasm in front of a trio of girls - Kagome's friends Eri, Yuka and Ayumi.

* * *

**"Earth: Bad Mother" by Abraxas (2009-08-26)**

Mrs. Higurashi invited the three girls into the bedroom and shut the entrance. Kagome's friends - Eri, Yuka, Ayumi - sat at a futon. They were giggling with the excitement of hormones out of control. Their Bad Mother promised a show unlike any other they saw - and just the sight of it would have been enough to end their virginity. And they really, really wanted to end their virginity!

The dominatrix stood by the futon and clapped.

The boy, Hojo, stepped out of a closet to a burst of applause He looked flustered and fidgeted all of a sudden as if caught by nervousness. He knew there would be eyes watching his special, private routine but he did not know who the audience would be.

Hojo stood in front of the girls - classmates taken right out of school - while wearing only a very tight thong. He was silent and poised like a model. Yet posture could not hide the blush that turned his skin red.

The girls - they were looking at his equipment and talking, aloud, about it and he could not take it. Soon poised collapsed his pulse raced and his breath turned into a gasp. The thong was so tight - and getting tighter and tighter by the minute - it revealed everything about his anatomy which, of course, the girls did not overlook.

Eri reached toward and grasped his penis through the fabric. She laughed while feeling it as Yuka and Ayumi watched. She said it felt warm and stiff. The other onlookers applauded then they, too, took turns patting about his slowly sputtering and lengthening shaft.

"Are you growing an erection, boy?" Mrs. Higurashi asked sternly as if disappointed. "Well?"

"Yes, Bad Mother, I am growing an erection," he replied almost ashamed.

"Why are you growing an erection?" she prodded still upset.

Sweating. Stammering. Hojo confessed while tearing: "Because the girls are playing with my penis, Bad Mother, and I like how it makes me feel."

The girls burst into laughter.

"Ridiculous - you can control it, boy, just because a bunch of girls are playing with your penis?"

Mrs. Higurashi stepped behind Hojo.

"Well, then, why don't you show them what their playing does to your penis?"

With a single, quick movement she dropped his thong.

"Oh! Oh!" Eri exclaimed. "I thought you were growing an erection - why are you shrinking?"

"Well, boy, answer the girl," the dominatrix commanded with a shove against the submissive's shoulder.

"I'm nervous, Bad Mother, because," he gulped, "because the girls are looking at my penis...."

"So?" Mrs. Higurashi seemed to be confused.

"The girls are going to know what it looks like," Hojo said, "I see the girls all of the time...."

"Will it be embarrassing?" she prodded.

"Yes, Bad Mother!" he replied.

"Good! Be nervous! Be embarrassed! Now, girls, get close and remember he's your slave too. He's got to answer your questions about his body. And he wants to hear everything you have to say about it too."

The girls inched into Hojo's exposed genitals. They peppered the boy with all sorts of questions about his penis and scrotum. They blurted aloud everything they thought about what they saw in front of their faces.

Ayumi: "Why is it curved?"

Hojo: "It's just the shape. I was born with it."

Ayumi: "It looks weird...."

Eri: "Does it hurt when I bounce your balls?"

Hojo: "No, it feels nice when girls play with my balls."

Yuka: "I like how your sack is so soft - hey - it's getting scrunchy and rough!"

Hojo: "It happens when I get really really hard."

The girls giggled and took turns pulling on the ridges of the sack.

Eri: "Can I tug your foreskin?"

Hojo: "Yes...."

Yuka: "Why doesn't it grow fast - like - straight up?"

Hojo: "Because - I'm nervous - I'm in front of so many girls I know...."

Ayumi: "Why is it twitching like that? Is it because we're playing with it? Is it getting ready to explode?"

Hojo: "Yes...."

"Preform!" the Bad Mother shouted, ending that Q & A session.

The girls took turns tugging and cupping his balls while he tugged his foreskin and started a rhythm. As he got more and more into the stroking and his body flexed with his motion, they turned their attention to other parts of his anatomy. Nipples were a source of amusement as tweaking them issued whines and tears. Cheeks were groped - butt was squeezed, violently, enough to leave a mark - as it seemed to make him jerk about a lot.

"Faster! Faster!" they commanded - and he complied growing jittery.

"Argh!" he uttered - teeth clenched, head thrashed.

Mrs. Higurashi grasped Hojo's shoulders and announced: "He's going to cum! He's going to cum! Girl - hold out your hands!"

They complied just as he stopped. Shaking. Jerking. Biting his lip. He let out a cry - 'oh, god!' and shot a load. One. Two. Three. Even a fourth wad of cum erupted out of his tip with a frenzy of short, quick bursts. The juices splattered against the girls.

Spent, Hojo caught his breath while the girls gazed onto his shrinking, fleeting penis.

"OK, OK, that's enough," the Bad Mother said, snarling, disgusted at the boy. "Boys and their penises are the grossest...."

"Yes, Bad Mother, I was dirty," Hojo said still red with embarrassment.

He returned into the closet leaving only the thong - the girls passed it around and sniffed while they examined it.

**(900)  
**


	18. Waiting

gift fic for Charity322 at InuHolidays

Summary: a love letter from Hakakku to Ginta with a sad, angsty twist.

* * *

**"Waiting" by Abraxas (2009-08-27)**

Ginta....

I cannot stand it - this torture spurred by the distance between us.

Not a morning passes that I do not yearn your body, your smooth, naked skin, rub against me. Those minutes, as they pass, as the sun breaks through the horizon, tick away with agony.

I think about you and the way it used to be. Your arms around my waist. Our legs intertwined. Your lips searching, finding, kissing my lips. Your taste did not fail to stir me away - now - the loss of it stirs a need that day is not long enough to satisfy.

Not a breath escapes my lungs without my recalling the slightest, littlest feature of you. Even those oddities that always annoyed me. If find everything so endearing. Oh, god, how our hands so perfectly fit! It was as if we were meant to be together - that only by accident of birth were we fashioned into two different beings.

It is terrible, this fever stoked by separation, that I see you everywhere. I hear your voice calling out of the wilderness. I feel your breath tickle my skin with the gust of a breeze. I am fooled by these and many other tricks and often cry your name aloud to complete the spell. But while I wish it to be true I know I only seem like a child ruled by dream.

A part of me remains that wishes the impossible. It is a well of hope that eons cannot extinguish. And it yearns without the tether of reason that these touches are not coincidences but you - you! - as you struggle to reach across the void.

I want to believe it, Ginta, and it tears me apart that notions of its impossibilities taint my hope like an aftertaste. I drive myself insane. Indeed, to believe you could be there, in flesh and not just in spirit, is to accept the impossible. That you are there, still, and that by accident perhaps we may cross paths again. Perhaps the feeling is true for you too?

But will we be recognizable after the course of millennia fill us with other loves and lives and adventures.

Are we fated to meet again?

Ginta!

I am stronger now - now I believe it - now I know my wish is something that will be granted. We are partners with creation and our very thoughts create reality. Somewhere, in the vastness of the universe we do not yet understand, you and I continue. It simply must be so. And if love is true then it will be so. I wait and hope the reunion does not take eternity - the world is endless night to me without you.

Are you waiting for me, too, Ginta?

How I continue I do not know. Why I continue I cannot yet understand. Am I cursed? Have we met already or are you ascended into levels beyond me? You cannot be too far away. We are bounded as the moon is chained to the world. All of the years since you passed do not erode the connection, only deepen it, and makes we want you more and more....

We meet again, soon, Ginta, and know that your Hakakku is waiting.

**(534)**


	19. Slayer Sango, Demon Koga

gift fic for Vexed_Wench at InuHolidays

Summary: this AU/AR is set in the wild fronteer west of America. Sango fled Japan to get away from demons and finds a demonic man/wolf creature in the guise of an Indian. Koga, injured by a silver tipped arrow, seeks Sango's help - and the woman's long suppressed passions get stoked by the demon!

* * *

**"Slayer Sango, Demon Koga" by Abraxas (2009-08-29)**

The woman snuck into the barn as soon as the moon loomed full and bright above. It was a naughty, dirty thing to do and it swelled her chest with excitement. It was forbidden that a woman of her status would be hiding an Indian let alone a demon. But by the gods - to gaze at that flesh - she would have given up her soul....

She was damned the moment she found the wolf at the doorstep and did not reject its plea of help.

He had been wounded by a silver tipped arrow and exhausted by the chase that followed.

She acted fast, whisking the Indian into the house, bolting the doorway. Like a typical female slayer she was adept at the art of healing. Instinct took over - her hands worked as if by their own volition as they tended to the broken, battered flesh of the demon.

She tried to be professional about the situation. At first she did not think of it. The wonderful slivers of flesh exposed by the wolf's shredded clothes. The view of the treasures revealed by the bathing of the wounds. It only later, in the cellar of the barn, while he slept and she watched, that her fingers struggled against the urge to ravage....

Exposure to the demon brought to light a passion she did not know she possessed. Maybe, to be a slayer, she suppressed the yearning of a woman? Maybe, contact with a demon, induced those wild and insatiable desires?

To be curious about a wolf?

It was unprofessional and not the least dangerous.

But what a long and fitful night it was reliving the sensations she felt while examining the Indian!

She slunked into the barn and descended steps behind a pile of hay. At the cellar she lit a lamp and set it atop a table. Empty bowls nearby revealed the demon's recuperated appetite.

Stirred, the wolf sat up - wide blue eyes gazed at the woman....

"I see you're getting stronger," she said.

She knelt by the figure - his face and chest were lit by flickering, dancing flame of the lamp. She prodded about his bandages and peeked into them - her heart raced as she copped glimpses of many other features.

She untied the linen wrapped about his thigh and revealed the wound. Two circular holes marked the arrow's path. It was not bleeding but the scar was not yet healed - unlike the other wounds.

"Your recovery is remarkable," she added.

"I am demon," he replied with a low, feral growl.

"Yes, I know that, it was hard to miss," she pointed toward his pointy, elf-like ears.

"I am Koga," he said at last.

"I am Sango," she completed the introduction.

Sango knew the name Koga. Many of the Indian children about the village often spoke of a wolf. She paid it no attention. She did not want to believe it - rather, she reasoned, children everywhere were known to make their fears into creatures of the night. Wolves were a popular legend throughout the world.

Until that particular blue-eyed god appeared at the doorway she could not believe it was possible that even in the West of America she was not free of demons.

She fled her homeland just to get away from that world...after Naraku tormented and cursed her entire family.

"Why are you not afraid of me?" Koga asked.

She massaged the skin about the wound. The thigh flexed but otherwise he did not fight the touch. She paused when she noticed its effect then continued trying not look yet failing at it.

"When I lived in Japan I was a demon-slayer," Sango replied.

He reached her chin and gently, even tenderly, turned her head until they met face to face, eye to eye....

"I am a human-slayer," Koga added, then stroked back the woman's hair. "Why don't you look at it? You can't be unfamiliar with it." He took her hand from his thigh onto his groin where her fingers sunk about the tight, rough ridges of his sack. "Hmmm, that's good, so so good...."

She blushed and gazed onto the body of the naked Indian. He was not that inhumanly large, as the stories went, he was as long as the width of her hand. He was hard, though, and stood straight up. The shaft was thickest at the middle and thinner at the ends. At the tip a shiny, purple head was poking out of its sheath.

"I know you were thinking about it. I smelt it. God, if I wasn't crippled I would have helped you last night. Sango! What you awaken in me...."

You too? she thought.

She reached out and grasped it and felt its warmth and rigidity. She stroked her fingers up and down its length. She pinched its tip coaxing its hood to retract - it drooled a tear like drop onto her palm.

He bit his lip and grasped at the blanket.

She wanted to stop but every passing second she spent with the demon buckled her will until she could not resist.

Without hesitation she leaned into the space between his legs and let his tip slide through her lips until it swelled and fit completely into her mouth. She lathered his head with her tongue. She stroked his shaft with her palms.

The air filled with a frenzy of moaning and groaning while she devoured the wolf. She grasped at his wait to pin his body as he jittered. He wrapped his legs about her legs and pressed her face onto his crotch - bringing his sack against her chin.

Then, sitting abruptly, he pushed her lips off in time. She gazed with eyes, the color of sunset, rapt by hunger that only the flesh of his body satisfied. His own blue eyes seemed to lose their wild, feral nature. She smiled and revealed the tips of fangs. His ears, too, were human....

But it was the sight of that woman's transformation that spurred his cum to spray into the air.

Still possessed by the night, she grasped the Indian's manhood and stroked it while it unloaded, shot after shot, feeling her hand and his length getting wetter and wetter.

"Come to me, tomorrow," she growled while he shivered, the world turning onyx. "Eat me, tomorrow, wolf...."

END


	20. Swim With Me Forever And Ever

gift fic for Kira at InuHolidays

Summary: Bankotsu's family moves to Florida. While snooping about his own backyard he finds another house with a pool and a very mysterious boy he falls in love with. But who or what is that other boy? AU, yaoi, supernatural/paranormal quasi-horror?

* * *

**"Swim With Me Forever And Ever" by Abraxas (2009-08-06)**

Bankotsu splashed into the pool - cold, blue water assaulted his skin. At the surface, he shook his head, blasting a spray of wetness from his hair to the patio. Alone at the center of the pool, he waded, lurching inch by inch toward a set of steps by the edge.

Reaching the ladder, grasping its rail, he looked up and studied the scene. To the left were tall rows of trees whose wilderness separated the yard from the rest of the neighborhood. To the right was that house - a wide, ranch house - its windows boarded, its doorways blocked by debris. The roof, where it existed still, was eroded by weather.

Only the pool escaped the ravages of time; someway, somehow, it appeared to be maintained. The water always a sparkling, crystal blue. It seemed to be more imagined than real. Yet it was true, he could not deny it, despite everything.

Like his friend, Jakotsu, a boy he was not sure existed.

"You're back," the voice whispered into his ear. Lips, wet and soft, slid against the nape of his neck. "I worried."

"Jakotsu," he said trying not to show a sliver of trepidation. He was not afraid, he insisted, the situation was simply unusual. "I missed you."

Arms wrapped about his waist - he felt the pressure of another body press against his back. He let go of the steps. Amidst the silence, and the excitement spurred by the intimacy, he did not notice the movement toward the center of the pool.

"Come to me, Jakotsu, I live at the house behind the trees." Bankotsu reached back and petted his friend's naked thigh. The texture of the skin was smooth and sent shivers of pleasure through his body. He did not attempt to look behind yet. Although it was not said, explicitly, he sort of, kind of knew not to look behind. As if the act were capable of breaking the spell. "I want to hold you tight while we sleep."

"I want to hold you, too, Bankotsu," Jakotsu said. He raised his arms up to his friend's shoulders. "I want to hold you tight forever, eternally. I want you to be with me. Gods...I...I can't leave...."

Bankotsu gulped. His face dropped at the disappointment - although he suspected it had to be that way. The whole, entire situation was unusual yet he accepted it. He smiled, gazing at the arms and, then, rubbing his fingers across its skin.

Arms. Legs. The side of a cheek. A lock of hair. His vision of Jakotsu did not extend beyond those fragments.

Bankotsu's family only recently moved to Florida. The neighborhood was a mystery. He did not know about the house with its pool beyond the trees at the back of his yard - until about a week ago when boredom implored his exploration.

The house was scary - he tried to break into it but it gave such a bad kind of vibe that he left it alone. The gates were locked. The fences were tall and covered by bushes. He could not get out of that yard and could not see the rest of its neighborhood.

Maybe it was totally wrecked by a hurricane? He could not say. The house itself was so isolated. It was like an oasis of something amidst a universe of nothing.

And then he jumped into the pool to cool off.

"Jakotsu, it would be so hot to kiss you."

For sweet, endless moments they had been squeezing their bodies into each other. They had been exploring their flesh. Enjoying their pleasures. But they had not met face to face.

"Shut your eyes, Bankotsu, I mean it!"

The boy complied.

"Oh, come with me, Bankotsu. Stay with me - forever and ever. Don't you want to swim with me?"

The boy waited.

It did not seem to lead anywhere. Indeed, Jakotsu's body withdrew totally. And then and there he noticed he was being drawn into the center of the pool by a current. And, to accompany the strangeness of it, he felt heavier. Like he was sinking. The water, which had been up to his neck, now reached the level of his cheeks.

"Jakotsu," he started - and finished with a kiss, lips to lips, by his friend. Water entered into his mouth and he coughed, blinking with the shock of it. It was not a sinking feeling, it was a dragging kind of force, attracting him toward the drain - a square of onyx at the depth of the pool. "Jakotsu!" he shouted and kicked - his feet, panicked into a frenzy, grazed the metal of the drain. "Oh, god...."

The spell was broken by the struggle; freed, he paddled toward the ladder and pulled himself onto the edge of the pool. Gasping, a rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins, he looked across the water.

The pool was empty - except - a blink of the eye revealed the shape of a form atop its drain. The image faded, out of sight, as it, whatever it was, seemed to be sucked into the void of the grate. Although he could not be certain, he thought he saw hair spreading, arms widening...indeed, its resemblance to a body could not be denied.

His heart raced as his body froze at the realization of what it could be....

"Jakotsu," he gasped, the taste of that kiss was still fresh across his lips.

(900)


End file.
